


Beauty is in the Eye of the Voyeur

by CupcakeTerminal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angie wrote porn!, Bottom!Stiles, M/M, Smut, Voyeur!Isaac, Voyeurism, Written before season 3, he's also imaginative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeTerminal/pseuds/CupcakeTerminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac sees something unexpected when he visits Derek's house-</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” Derek asked after a moment.</p><p>“Always” Stiles said with a smile.</p><p>Isaac didn’t say it, but he was more than ready too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty is in the Eye of the Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> For this story is Derek living in his family's house that's been rebuilt. I'm sure this will change come season 3, but, for now, that's how I envisioned this setting. 
> 
> Cheers to my lovely beta [Amanda](http://i-louvre-art.tumblr.com/).

Isaac had just come to show Derek the “A” on the paper that they’d worked on together. That was all he had wanted. When he got to the house though, Derek wasn’t downstairs. He was on the premises, Isaac could smell him. Normally, he was in the living room unless he was sleeping or eating. 

“Derek? Der-rek?” 

He poked his head into the kitchen. Okay, sleeping then. Isaac would just leave it by his bed, so when he woke up he’d notice it. No mess, no fuss, no hanging around in creepy houses rather than with Scott at his house. 

He crept up the stairs, trying to be silent, remembering the one time he’d woken Derek up too suddenly and nearly gotten a claw through his throat. As he walked to the end of the stairs, he saw that Derek’s door was open. He heard the bed’s springs squeak, froze, waiting, until he heard it again. 

Oh. Isaac could guess what that sound meant. Derek had “company”. Who the hell would Derek sleep with? Isaac just sighed and prepared to leave. He mumbled about showing him some other time and stepped down the stairs like a petulant child, when he heard something that made him stop and turn. It was a word moaned out by what he recognized as Derek, though it was deeper and huskier than usual. Surely, SURELY, he heard that wrong. 

“Stiles!” 

Okay maybe not…maybe it was another Stiles? Yeah, that was it. Another person named Stiles in a small town like Beacon Hills that Derek happened to meet and really hit it off with. Isaac nodded with a fierce look of concentration on his face. That had to be it. He glanced up the few stairs he had stepped down and to the door of Derek’s room. He was going to go look, and, then, having proven to himself that it wasn’t THE Stiles, he could leave peacefully. That was a great plan. He could do that. Yeah. 

He walked down the hallway once again and peered into the room. He saw Derek on top of a very male, very familiar Stiles. They both had their shirts off, and Derek was grinding his hips into Stiles’ with his tongue licking at Stiles’ neck. OKAY, SO THAT WASN’T A DIFFERENT STILES. That’s fine, right? Yay! Happy Derek! He should be happy. He deserves that. Oh my God, was he going into shock? He couldn’t feel his fingers anymore. That was shock, right? OhmyGod. So, Derek and Stiles were doing the horizontal tango. Whatever. He could deal, and it actually explained a lot. Derek had been giving Stiles these looks lately, not noticing Stiles’ open mouthed gaze following him whenever he looked away. He was reasonably sure Erica and Lydia had a bet going over who would admit their feelings first. 

All of these thoughts flew through his mind in a second, and he was still standing in the doorway. He couldn’t look away, plus, he was in shock. You aren’t supposed to move people in shock, that was totally a thing. He watched as Derek licked up to Stiles’ ear, and bit the lobe lightly. 

“What do you want?” 

Isaac heart skipped as he panicked. Was Derek speaking to him? 

“Anything.” Stiles breathed out, light and with a slight whimper. 

Okay, so no, apparently. He was talking to Stiles, who he was having sex with. Isaac felt his heart race again, definitely at the shock, not at the way Derek grinned and licked the shell of Stiles’ ear and Stiles bucked his hips forward. Nope, not at that. 

Derek moved down and slid his tongue over Stiles’ chest. He paused at a nipple, taking the other in his hand. He just flicked his finger and his tongue over them until Stiles was a moaning, shivering mess. He was grabbing at Derek’s hair and begging him to stop teasing. Isaac, who was now growing hard, had to agree. Isaac was a virgin, no one had ever touched him there, not like that, but, God, he might have a new fetish. He slid his hand up to flick over his own nipple. It sent a spark through his body. It felt good, really good. Isaac played with himself until Derek slid down Stiles’ stomach. 

Stiles just let out a moan that sounded vaguely like, “Finally.” He saw Derek quirk an eyebrow in Stiles’ direction, looking amused, before continuing down. He undid Stiles’ jeans and slid them off along with his boxers, before licking back up Stiles’ thighs. Now, Stiles was bare, and Isaac could clearly see how hard he was. 

Derek smirked and leaned over Stiles’ cock. Wait, was he going to? Oh, please say he was going to. Stiles had to glare down at him and push his hips upward before Derek would take Stiles’ into his mouth. Isaac’s throat went dry, and he fumbled with the zipper on his own jeans. He slid a hand down his pants and rubbed himself slowly. Suddenly, Isaac’s mind flashed to an image of Scott doing that to Isaac. That had him moaning. Scott bent over moving on and off Isaac like this. Isaac bit his lip and wondered. Would Scott be gentle? Would he be rough? Would he play with Isaac first or just go right to it? Isaac wanted that- wanted everything from Scott. He looked at the two on the bed again, and saw Stiles moaning with his head thrown back. He was rocking his hips up into Derek, and Derek, damn, was just taking it. 

Stiles leaned over and threw a bottle towards Derek. He caught it and flicked the cap open. Isaac tried to get a better look. He had a feeling that he knew just what that bottle held, especially when he saw Derek coat his fingers in it. Okay, lube…meaning, meaning he got to watch Stiles get fucked. 

Again, Isaac thought of Scott. Scott slipping a finger into him, the way he saw Derek doing now. Stiles seemed to love it, and Isaac knew from his own experimentation, he’d love it too. He saw the way Stiles was starting to lose control, the way he was trying to push down onto Derek’s fingers, two now, and up into his mouth. Trying to feel everything at once. Derek took his mouth off of Stiles, causing both him and Isaac to whimper a little, but Stiles let out a moan when Derek slid a third finger into him. Isaac was tempted to finger himself, but didn’t think he could stay quiet enough with the added stimulation. 

Stiles continued to rock into it, and Derek leaned up to kiss him slowly and deeply. Stiles opened his mouth, just as Derek slid his fingers out. Derek broke the kiss to rip his pants off hastily and roll a condom onto himself. He bent back down for a quick peck as Isaac tried to remember how to breathe. They were doing this then. The whole “sex” thing. Derek and Stiles’ eyes met, and they searched each other for a second, before Stiles nodded. To Isaac it seemed like more than just a “Yes, I’m ready” nod. It seemed like something sweeter and more precious, the thought was quickly pushed out of his head. Derek had started to slide in. 

He moved slowly and cautiously obviously trying not to hurt Stiles. Stiles whimpered a little at the stretch, but he was clutching and pulling at Derek, so it was obvious that he didn’t want him to stop. They both went carefully, and Derek even stopped completely a few times, until Stiles nodded, but, finally, Derek was fully in. He and Stiles were both breathing heavily, and Stiles moved to wrap his legs around Derek. 

“Ready?” Derek asked after a moment. 

“Always” Stiles said with a smile. 

Isaac didn’t say it, but he was more than ready too. 

Derek started to move, and both Isaac and Stiles started to moan. Isaac increased his hand’s speed as he watched the way Stiles arched up into Derek’s consistent, deep thrusts. They were moving in a perfectly practiced rhythm. Stiles mouth was open as he panted, and the noises he was making. God. There were whimpers mixed with loud moans and gasps. They would both occasionally try to kiss, but never could for long. They had to break apart to make more of those delicious, panting sounds. Isaac was caught between watching them and imagining Scott. 

In only a few minutes, Isaac was reduced to biting one of his hands, keeping his voice muffled, while his other one tried desperately to move in time with Derek’s thrusts. He was so close, but he couldn’t yet. Not without them. Their rhythm was slipping too, lost in it all. The joined movement of their bodies was becoming erratic and Stiles hands had moved to wrap into the sheets, his knuckles visibly white. 

“Derek. Derek.” 

“Yeah, I’m there too.” 

Derek reached down and wrapped a hand around Stiles’ dick. He started to move his hand in time with his hips. In just a few more thrusts, Stiles head fell back as his back arched up into Derek. Isaac watched fixated as Stiles came. Stiles’ eyes were shut tightly and his hands clutched at Derek’s hips. He was making this constant moaning noise. It sounded like he was trying to say Derek’s name, but he couldn’t get it out. 

Derek buried his face into Stiles’ shoulder and swore. The muscles on his back were tight and his thrusting movements much faster. “Oh, he’s coming,” Isaac thought barely able to hold in his moan. His mind flashed a picture of Scott biting down on his neck while buried inside him, and, with that, Isaac was coming too. He was biting harshly at his lip to try to muffle his noises as his hips rocked into his hand. He watched as Stiles and Derek shook apart then came together, grasping each other like a lifeline. 

Isaac caught his breath along with them. Stiles had his head turned to face Derek’s who was still resting his on Stiles’ shoulder. He couldn’t see Stiles’ face, but he saw Derek’s grin. They sat there, pupils wide and skin flushed, smiling at each other. They looked like they were the happiest they’d ever been, just lying in each other’s arms. For the first time, Isaac envied them. 

He wanted that. He didn’t just want sex and orgasms, he wanted what they had: the little laughs and smiles, the knowing looks and the comfortable atmosphere. There was no hesitancy or awkwardness, just this beautiful openness that Isaac had never seen in Derek before. Watching them cuddle and smile after sex was when Isaac finally understood exactly what he was watching. They were making love and had been for a long time. Whatever he had walked into wasn’t new or even temporary. This bond between them was precious, rare, and forever. 

Isaac felt an emptiness in his chest. A feeling he couldn’t even really describe. It felt like something vital was missing, like he’d lost an arm and hadn’t realized until this moment. Isaac needed what they had, and he was going to find it. He’d search everywhere if he had to. Now, though, he had to leave. 

He crept quietly away from the door and stepped down the hall. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard vague mutters from the bedroom. He sped up, but when he heard Derek’s steps in the hallway upstairs, he knew he was caught. 

He was shaking, sweaty, and flushed, and that wasn’t even mentioning his scent. It was obvious that he’d not only seen what had taken place but had been aroused by it. When Derek paused and looked him over from the upper floor, he knew with startling certainty that Derek could even tell he’d come. 

Great. 

“Isaac,” Derek said with a nod, before continuing down the stairs. 

Isaac just gulped, before saying in a rushed voice, “Listen, Derek, I’m sorry, okay? You should know that I don’t taste good though.” just as Derek was saying, “It’s fine.” 

They both blinked. 

“I wouldn’t eat my own beta,” Derek said, Isaac sighed with relief before Derek continued; “I’d just kill you. What do you think we are? Savages?” 

Isaac winced and Derek sighed. 

“Listen, I said it was fine. I was an idiot teenager once too. Here’s the deal…” 

Isaac face felt hot, as he listened to Derek. This was mortifying, and he couldn’t imagine what “deal” Derek wanted. 

“…I don’t care if you watch whenever you want. We do this a lot, and I kind of like knowing that at least one of my betas recognizes Stiles as mine. It feels right to claim him with someone watching.” 

Derek’s voice trailed off a little here, before he blinked and looked back at Isaac. 

“The rule is Stiles can’t know. If he catches you, game over. I can’t see him with an exhibition kink, but, as long as he doesn’t find out, you can watch. We’re here nearly every afternoon.” 

With a smirk, Derek turned and headed back up the stairs. 

Isaac was still trying to close his mouth five minutes later. 

Had he just honestly been invited by his alpha to partake in kinky sex games? Really? 

Okay then. 

He walked away from the house shocked, but grinning. 

~ 

“Did you tell him I was a delicate flower?” Stiles asked when Derek entered the bedroom. 

“Exactly that, actually. I said he was free to watch as long as you don’t catch him. I figure that way, if either of us gets uncomfortable with it, you can ‘discover’ him.” Derek said falling back onto the bed. As soon as he landed, Stiles wrapped his arms around him. 

“So me acting scandalized and offended is our safe word?” Stiles said with a waggled eyebrow, “He was so cute trying to be quiet. I don’t think he even realized how loud he was.” 

Derek gave Stiles a smile and a quick kiss, “I’m glad you talked me into letting him stay. I liked him watching us.” 

Stiles just grinned and said, “You have a possession thing, dude. I’m constantly bruised by you. I thought having someone actually watch us might stroke your ego in all the right ways, if you catch my very naughty meaning.” 

Derek pushed himself up so he was looking down at Stiles’ face. Stiles reached up and placed his hand on Derek’s cheek. 

“I did like him knowing who you belong to.” Derek said, unable to meet Stiles’ eyes.

Stiles smiled softly and moved his hand down to cup Derek’s chin. He lifted Derek’s chin, forcing their eyes to meet, and said, “Whenever you’re ready, we’ll tell them. I’ll wait for you. You know that.”

Derek just looked at him for a moment, before nodding, “I know.” 

Stiles smile widened, and he leaned up for a quick kiss, “I love you.” 

Derek felt his face relax, and he leaned down for another kiss, this one long and lingering, “I love you too, always, just give me some time.” 

“All the time you need.” Stiles replied with warm eyes and hand still on Derek’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr!](http://cupcaketerminal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
